Slender Man
|origin = Something Awful forums |occupation = Tulpa (possibly) Demon (possibly) Interdimensional entity (possibly) Stalker |skills = |hobby = Kidnapping children. Brainwashing people. Scaring children. Torturing, killing, and eating humans. |goals = Kill everyone who opposes him. Abduct and kill children. Bring evil and darkness to the world. |crimes = Mass murder Stalking Torture Kidnapping Animal cruelty Mutilations Enslavement Theft Destruction |type of villain = Mind-Breaking Stalker}} The Slender Man is an internet meme and urban legend, which branched out across the web as a figure that has established his own myths. Overview Slender Man is popularly viewed as some sort of malevolent demon or entity outside the known physical reality of our universe that abducts and psychologically traumatizes people, particularly children. Though what he does with them is unknown, it is speculated he kills them or takes them to another dimension. In some versions of the legend, he will impale captured victims on tree branches and save them for later skinning and consumption. It is widely considered that his "faceless pale man in a suit" persona is really a smaller form and that his true form is beyond comprehension for mortals. It is also thought that he may have a long-term (possibly cataclysmic) goal in mind, but this is specifically uncertain. He is widely recognized as a sort of pop culture icon and also a very controversial figure, and is a prime example of a Creepypasta villain at its best, being featured in many fictional stories around the web. Slender Man's motivations vary depending on version, but the original has him as a misanthropic monster that despises humanity and takes great pleasure in sadistically torturing them before devouring them; when he is not feeding, he simply likes to torture and kills. Some people believe that he is real and sightings have been reported from diverse locations. Appearance One of the main issues facing Slender Man investigators is the fact his appearance seems to be subjective, with reports varying largely from area to area. This is often put down to cultural bias, with the observer projecting his fears into the sighting and recollections being blurred. However, they generally agreed appearance is of a pale, emaciated male figure, with an apparent height of between 7 and 9 feet tall, and no facial features. He is sometimes portrayed with seemingly incomplete facial features, such as empty eye sockets or mouth as if the face is molded. Some believe he can change his height. In addition, some say his face is difficult to focus on, calling it "ever changing". The figure is often described as wearing a black suit and black/red tie, although these seem to be relatively recent additions to the mythology, suggesting that he changes his appearance every once in a while to better fit in with his surroundings. Appendages One of the more unusual aspects of the Slender Man's appearance is the description of additional appendages or limbs in reported sightings. Witnesses have described these as being "a snaky arm", to rope-like in appearance. These appendages are apparently only visible under certain conditions and can be used for mobility or possibly as weapons. Origin The Slender Man was created by Erik "Victor Surge" Knudsen on June 10, 2009. The creator posted the image on the Something Awful forums, on the Photoshop thread, which was a contest for users to create their own paranormal spooky photographies. Originally, Eric named the submission Victor Surge. The image which Eric posted was a photo of children, in which he added a tall, thick figure in a black suit, probably stalking the kids. Other users resubmitted Eric's original photo with a text on which it displays The Slender Man, giving the figure its official name. History Biography Believers in the Slender Man tie his appearances in with many other legends around the world, including; Fear Dubh (or The Dark Man) in Scotland, the Dutch Takkenmann (Branch Man), the minor Egyptian death god Gorr' Rylaehotep, and the German legend of Der Großmann or Der Grosse Mann (the Tall Man). The earliest argued reference to the legend is within the cave paintings found in the Serr da Capivara National Park in the Northeast of Brazil, which is believed to date from as far back as 9,000 BC. These paintings show a strangely elongated character leading a child by the hand, but make no reference to the extra appendages. The next known possible reference to the Slender Man comes from around 3,100 BC in lower Egypt, with references to the "Thief of the Gods" or the "Thief of Kuk" becoming commonplace during the reign of Pharaoh Wazner. Hieroglyphic carvings representing the Thief were found in the pharaoh's tomb, who was rumored to have had some kind of encounter with the entity. The carvings resemble a strange figure with multiple upper limbs, one that has never been found in any other hieroglyphic language. Slender Man's most infamous historical connection is that of the art piece known as "Der Ritter", made in 1540. It puzzled historians in the 1880s due to the being on the right hardly resembling anything in nature, which was highly unusual odd for such a realistic carving of its time. Stranger yet, "Der Ritter" translates from German as "The Knight" (although this probably refers to the human character on the left). While the focus is clearly on the bizarre being, some speculate the human character is the real monster and the creature is attacking merely in self-defense. The true symbolism of the artwork has never been discovered. The picture is highly associated with Slender Man due to the similarities. A journal entry from Germany dated about 1708 also references Der Großmann, the mythological creature that Slenderman is supposed to be, reading as follows: Sightings , Butte County, California was an apparent hot spot for Slender Man activity during the mid-1980s. It is rumored the day this photo was taken, fourteen children were reported missing. Following the 1986 Stirling City Library fire, a small number of photographs were recovered. One had been taken only a week earlier on June 1, 1986, the date the fourteen children are said to have disappeared, followed less than 2 weeks later by the disappearance of the photographer, Mary Thomas. Some theorists claim the figure on the left in the photo is the Slender Man, although officials have stated the apparent extra appendages on the character can be dismissed as film defects. At least one child did in fact vanish. 5 months later, the body of one of 4-year-old Joseph Pertman was found in the Great Swamp Nature Preserve in Kingston Falls, New Jersey. Deputy Sheriff Jim Stolz told reporters from the Associated Press that the body was still in early stages of decay, indicating that he was alive for at least four months after his disappearance. It was also reported that the body was found in a state of "bizarre contortion", although the cause of death was never officially established. On April 21, 1987, the Stirling City Post ran a story regarding a rash of animal mutilations in Stirling City, that the Butte County Animal Control Department were attributing to coyotes. As many as nine dogs and cats had gone missing since January and had been found in various states of decay. Many of the pets had been disemboweled or otherwise seriously mutilated. Animal Control Officer Joel Driscol was quoted as saying the wounds were "unusually precise" and that it was "rare that a wild animal would leave so much of the carcass uneaten". Also quoted in the story was a local man, David Elkins, who was the owner of the latest victim - a cat that had been disemboweled and mutilated. 82 days later on July 12, 1987, police were called to the Elkins' residence in Stirling by David Elkins, who had reported that his 8-year-old daughter Katrina had gone missing. The only possible witness to the disappearance was Katrina's 10-year-old sister Alice, with whom she shared a bedroom. SCPD Sergeant William Hohne reported the last time Alice saw her sister, she was outside the window "hugging the tall man". According to further statements by Alice, over the previous weeks, a man had been coming to the girls' bedroom window at night, where he would tap on the glass, "make faces", and watch the girls. However, police investigators initially dismiss the account as a dream, as the bedroom window was on their house's second story with no support beneath it. Alberta disappearances 2009 21 years later on January 10, 2009, three skiers - Amanda Fischer, Douglas Bellanger, and Natasha Pierce - disappeared from their cabin in the Mica Mountains Resort, Jasper, Alberta. A day earlier, another friend, Thomas Chambers, left the party to return to Calgary, apparently due to health concerns. He was questioned by the Royal Canadian Mounted Police following the disappearances and allegedly informed them he had left due to recurring nightmares featuring a tall man in black peering into the cabin windows at night. Investigators confirmed they had ruled Chambers out as a possible suspect, but considered him a key witness. A source within RCMP, who spoke on condition of anonymity, revealed to the Calgary Sun that officers had confiscated a digital camera and a camcorder at the time of the interview, which were never returned. However, RCMP were unable to question Chambers further, as he vanished on January 21. His home was found ransacked that morning; he was never found. RCMP and Park's Officials commenced a month-long search, culminating in the discovery of Amanda Fischer's remains high in a tree, in a severely contorted condition. Bellanger, Pierce, and Chambers remain missing. Creepypastas Featuring The Slender Man Slender Files During World War II, a Wehrmacht patrol sees something near a tree, but it disappears immediately and they assume they were seeing things. It appears close to the base two nights later, but once again disappears, and is deemed to be a man trying to intrude the base. The next day, it appears multiple times near the base, surviving unscathed when the soldiers fire at him. One of the soldiers realizes it's Der Großmann , a being he was told scary stories about when he was a child. A few days after this, Der Großmann has killed everyone in the base except the protagonist and four other soldiers, who lock themselves in the food storage. Four days after this, Der Großmann has started to kill the soldiers holed up in the storage until only the protagonist remains alive. Driven insane by Der Großmann' s constant presence, he decides to go to sleep, and is found dead along with the other soldiers with a hole ripped in his chest by American soldiers. His diary, containing records of his encounters with Der Großmann, is taken by a US private, who is found dead a few weeks later. Götterdämmerung In "Götterdämmerung", Adolf Hitler, preparing to commit suicide, remembers that he saw children in the street staring at him with completely black eye sockets, a recurring harbinger that Slenderman has come. When he's about to kill himself, he sees a tall man in a black suit with no face in the room with him, immediately knowing that it is Der Großmann, although he doesn't know how. He then hears the voice of Der Großmann, which tells him he wasn't supposed to see it, as he suddenly remembers seeing it at the Munich Putsch and his inauguration, among other things. Realising he's remembering, The Slender Man accuses him of being a failure just like , and , shocking Hitler (who is unused to criticism). Hitler is enraged, but Slender Man silences him and takes away his gun before commenting that both he and His Master are surprised by this outcome and Hitler is indeed The Messiah. Schlankwald In the poem "Schlankwald", the protagonist is attacked by the Schlankwald, a creature heavily implied to be Der Großmann, which traps them and forces them to look, showing them their children, who are lying dead, having had their eyes removed by the Schlankwald. The Schlankwald then flays the protagonist alive as the narrator states that "This should not have happened, if only you had listened, Never go into his forest". The Blank Face A woman wakes up in the night in fear, but does not know why. She goes to get a cup of coffee, but gets a strange scared feeling, although once again she doesn't know why. Increasingly paranoid, she goes to the front door, with the feeling increasing with every step, and looks through the peephole. She sees what she guesses was "once a man", which is tall, thin, wearing a black suit and tie and possessing tentacles. Trying to escape, she spills her coffee and scalds herself, but still manages to escape halfway down the hall before Slenderman breaks down the door and attacks her, causing her to fall against the wall and crack her head. Visiting her in hospital, her sister Nicole sees a tall, thin man with no face wearing a suit at the window, despite the ward being on the third floor. The Slenderman Cometh The protagonist, a man named Steven who works in a graveyard, sees a man wearing a suit standing completely still about a hundred feet away, but is unable to see his face. The man disappears when he approaches him. The next day, Steven is extremely paranoid, and tells his boss Jeff what he saw. To his surprise, Jeff believes him and takes him to see his friend James, an expert on The Slender Man. James tells him about Der Ritter and shows him several photos in which The Slender Man can be seen, before warning Steven not to approach him. However, he goes after Slender anyway, and manages to find him, only to be throttled by him. Fortunately, as The Slender Man is about to kill Steven, Jeff and James arrive, having gone to find him after realising he went after Slenderman, and he flees, leaving Steven with a mark on his arm. Coming round in the hospital, Steven posts his story online at Jeff's insistence in order to let people know that "The Slenderman watches us all". Tall, Thin and Faceless A man goes to visit England with his family and visits an old tailor. He sees the man has a picture of a tall, thin man in a suit whose face he can't see. He asks the man about it, but he won't tell him what the picture is of. After the holiday ends and they go back home, the man begins to have nightmares about the tall man in the picture, believing that it's not so much a nightmare as the man's presence haunting him. Due to his constant nightmares, the man becomes convinced the man in the picture is stalking him. One night, he and his wife are awoken by a window breaking, and are told by their eldest son that it came from the younger son's room. The man rushes in, and sees the man, who he now refers to as The Slender Man, hovering over his son's bed. He charges The Slender Man, but is thrown into a wall, cracking three of his ribs and knocking him out. When he comes round, his son is gone. When the police begin their search, they find the man's suit in his cupboard in tatters and covered in blood with his son's corpse wrapped in it. After being released from custody as his guilt has not been 100% proven, he discovers a drawing by his dead son of him standing next to a tall, thin and faceless man in a suit. While staying in a hotel so they don't contaminate the crime scene, the man and his family discover that his son's corpse has been stolen from the morgue. Searching for the slender man in a nearby forest, the man discovers a picture of his son, The Slender Man and some other children, implying that they too were killed by him. Shocked, the man returns to his hotel room, and discovers his family slaughtered with The Slender Man standing in the middle of the room. The man is then arrested while The Slender Man disappears. It is then revealed that the man's DNA is on The Slender Man's suit, which he left behind when he disappeared, and the man is confined to an asylum, where he begins to insist that "we were Slender", implying that either The Slender Man has sent him insane, or he is just mentally ill and killed his family while hallucinating that The Slender Man did it, although it is left up to the reader to decide. Powers and Abilities The Slender Man possesses a highly varied arsenal of supernatural powers and abilities. He is immortal, having lived for at least 11,000 years without end, and any wounds inflicted on him instantly heal. Detrimental contaminants such as disease, pathogen, viruses, and bacteria are harmless to Slenderman, and he is also unaffected by poisons/toxins/venom, allergen, alcohol, drugs, and radiation. Slenderman also seems to be immune to fire. He can modify and warp reality itself through various means. The Slender Man's primary means of movement (although he sometimes crawls on his tendrils, or, far less commonly, walks on his two legs) is through teleportation (teleporting others or matter is not out of the question either), or through Slender Walking. The latter technique involves altering quantum mechanics and makes him omnipresent until locked in one place when someone sees him. Looking at the Slender Man causes several negative effects, such as pain, disease, nausea, and technological disruption, although he can seemingly manually turn this "on" and "off" for certain situations. He can also move himself and others through time. Slender Man can apply a deadly disease to victims known as the Slender Sickness. Effects include nosebleeds, nausea, amnesia, mental/emotional instability, diarrhea, puking, and constant pain. Slender Man's aura can also apply sleeplessness/insomnia and the effects of contaminants like alcohol, drugs, and venom. Slenderman can create limitless manifestations, avatars, and copies of itself across existence, allowing him to track down multiple victims at once, torment a single victim or a group of adjacent victims or pop up in other worlds, timelines and time periods for no reason. Slender Man can also manipulate his own perceptibility; such as turning himself invisible for some or everyone, being only perceivable if certain conditions are met or only appearing to certain groups or individuals. His mere presence can alter the temperature to his likeness, too, and he can emit radiation - usually Sigma radiation - for various effects. Not even in one's dreams is one safe from the dark messiah, as Slender Man can freely enter and edit the dreams of others, as well as communicate with them telepathically. Or he can downright make victims his slaves through hypnosis, convince them of his supposed goodwill through indoctrination and brainwashing or make them do his bidding using mind control, or even adjusting or wiping their memories, controlling their emotions and feelings, creating illusions - sometimes physical illusions that can interact with the real world - and make others suffer hallucinations or fetal organs. Victims that are under Slender Man's control or influence are usually referred to as Proxies. These are usually given special abilities by Slender Man; usually enhanced physical characteristics and a regenerative healing factor, but some are given superpowers, like The Observer who was bestowed with the power to warp space-time, apply diseases, possess others and modify technology. Most Proxies can also cast illusions. Slender Man can turn intangible to phase through surfaces. In addition to just his two arms, Slender Man can generate himself far more appendages; including more arms but also tentacles, tendrils, spider legs, and petiole. He can also place hands on them. These appendages are exceptionally strong and can be turned into spears that can stab through reinforced metal. They can even crack space-time itself. The entity can freely modify his body and change form, shape and size. He can flawlessly mimic voices as well as receive the abilities of anything he turns into, and the memories of any individual he turns into. Slender Man can also turn his suit into armor, and somehow even into a tree. A form of Slender Man has commonly attained is a multi-armed skeleton. In addition to himself, Slender Man can even transform others; he can turn people into the fog with but a gesture, or mutate people or turn them into Proxies. Slenderman's primary offensive abilities include pyrokinesis (normal, green and blue flames), and immunity to it, electrokinesis, umbrakinesis, green, explosive energy blasts, streams of water that can flood the town. Earthquakes and manipulation of the weather, such as to make it rain, snow, hail, or storm, to have lightning strike down or to conjure up gusts of wind. Slender Man can also use telekinesis to move objects with his mind alone and make others cough up blood. Using technopathy, Slender Man can take control of technology. He can also possess others. Some of Slenderman's "helpful" abilities include prolonging death, reducing pain, resurrecting the dead and applying morphine with his stare or a gesture. More complicated abilities of Slender Man include space and time manipulation, the ability to alter time perception by shunting others through a private dimension, probability manipulation, causality and the ability to create and modify custom worlds of his own, including mirror worlds. Slender Man's single most powerful ability is to cause the Dimensional Bleeding which is an event that leeches off universes and dimensions, distorting and disrupting them and potentially even causing its destruction. The above abilities have been derived from various works, sources, and authors - the fact that anyone can give their own spin to the character makes Slender Man a highly inconsistent character. Some authors give Slender Man additional abilities or leave some of his powers away; it is overall very hard to pinpoint a true, "canon" Slender Man. Therefore, a composite template has been utilized for these abilities, drawing from various sources that cannot be confirmed, neither debunked as part of the continuity. In Movies and Series Slenderverse ''Marble Hornets'' ''Windigo'' 2018 Film Tor’ete In Music Slender Man has had numerous songs written about him. In 2011, one of the most popular songs got created named "The Slender Man Song". The lyrics, the background and piano music were provided by the American singer and musician known as Zip Zipper. In 2012, the background music got released on the apple-store by a music-label known as Sable. Other popular Slender Man's songs are such as: "Sympathy for Slender Man" (2013), by Liz Beebe, which raised over 14 Millions views on YouTube, "I Got Ya" (2018) by NerdOut, and "Slendy's Lullaby" (2012) by LilyPichu. In Video Games ''Slender'' series ''Mark Slender'' ''Slendrina'' Trivia *Slender Man's online fame originally spread from the Something Awful Forums, in an entry to a Photo Manipulation contest by a man named Victor Surge. Ever since the contest, Victor Surge started to create mini stories based on the character in which would later be known as "The Slenderman". Lots of people have created similar stories, ARGs (Vlogs and Blogs), video games, and short movies. *''Marble Hornets'' is another major early source of The Slender Man's stardom on the internet. In 2009, Marble Hornets became the first Alternative Reality Game to feature The Slender Man along with establishing and creating Proxies. Although this is the first Slender Man Vlog as well as ARG series, MarbleHornets does not feature The Slender Man, but an entity similar in appearance and abilities known as "The Operator". After the rise and popularity of the series, Many other ARG series (E.g. TribeTwelve, EveryManHybrid, DarkHarvest00, MLAndersen0, and CaughtNotSleeping) have been spawned ever since, and the Slender Man is featured in almost all. *Slender Man has also inspired the Endermen of the Minecraft series, having many similarities such as impressive height and lanky arms, but act differently in-game, like moving blocks with their elongated appendages. *Slender Man has many online games inspired and based around him - however, the most notable (and recent) one is known as Slender, which has become extremely popular and some gamers are claiming it is "the scariest game ever." * On August 17, 2011, the American dubstep-producer known as Skrillex, released his music video for his song First of the Year (Equinox). A lot of people suggest that the creature seen in the song is SlenderMan appearing behind of the little girl. *A movie named Entity was in development but was canceled. *Slender Man also appears as a Team Fortress 2 monster known as Slender Mann. *Slender Man was in the Rap Battle By Unwanted House Guest in the ANIMEME RAP BATTLE. *Creatures named the Gentlemen from Buffy the Vampire Slayer are a possible influence on the Slender Man mythos. *Slender Man appears in Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series; he appears in the special episodes Concrete Giraffes and An Ishtar Family Christmas. He also appears in Marik Plays Slender. Slender Man is very humorous, not acting scary at all and always saying "HAAAAY GUUUUUYS" in a strange voice. *The Thin Guy set and Slendermog from AdventureQuest Worlds are based on Slender Man. *In Total Drama All-Stars, the Slender Man is seen in the episode "Moon Madness". *He also makes an appearance in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, in the episode "Pinkie Apple Pie". *A goat version of Slender Man - called the Slender Goat - appears in the game Goat Simulator. *The 2012 horror film is loosely based on Slender Man. *He appeared as an Easter Egg in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare in the woods of Zomboss Estate. After the Tactical Taco Party DLC update, he can be eaten by Chomper. Navigation pl: Slender Man Category:Abusers Category:Barbarian Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Big Bads Category:Blackmailers Category:Bogeymen Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brainwashers Category:Brutes Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Collector of Souls Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Knights Category:Dark Messiah Category:Deal Makers Category:Deities Category:Demon Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Elementals Category:Energy Beings Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighters Category:Force of Nature Category:Game Bosses Category:Genderless Category:Genocidal Category:Giant Category:God Wannabe Category:Heretics Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Live Action Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Magic Category:Man-Eaters Category:Mascots Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Misanthropes Category:Mongers Category:Monsters Category:Monster Master Category:Movie Villains Category:Muses Category:Music Villains Category:Mute Category:Mutilators Category:Nameless Category:Necromancers Category:Nihilists Category:Noncorporeal Category:Omniscient Category:One-Man Army Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Outcast Category:Paranormal Category:Possessor Category:Predator Category:Protagonists Category:Provoker Category:Psychics Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Rapists Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Sadists Category:Satan Category:Satanism Category:Serial Killers Category:Skeletons Category:Slaver Category:Slenderverse Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Successful Category:Summoners Category:The Heavy Category:Thief Category:Thought-Forms Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Titular Category:Torturer Category:Trickster Category:TV Show Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Urban Legends Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains